


a game of cat and bird

by wrathandruin



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, One-Shot, Reader-Insert, dickie and reader have a relationship like selina and bruce kind of, dickie likes to pretend he doesnt like you but he fails, i dont know what else to put here, i doubt ill be making any more chapters but who knows, idk man i wrote this like 877836782 months ago and i finally decided i might as well post it, reader is selina's robin basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrathandruin/pseuds/wrathandruin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What greater gift than the love of a cat?"<br/>- Charles Dickens</p>
            </blockquote>





	a game of cat and bird

**Author's Note:**

> i really need to start trying to write more like like 3.5 words per fic. Then again, I'd probably lose motivation if i tried to break even 10k. sigh. 
> 
> have fun with this, or whatever. i wrote it approximately 3000 years ago and just now decided i might as well post it. I'm not sure what's going on, or if it's pre or post new52, but whatever, who cares, whatever wahtever wha te veer ehaw ah its stupid anyways. b YE.

The night was cold, dark, and rigid, as was the norm in a city like Gotham. Crouched down on the corner of a rooftop, you sat, your eyes glued to your black-and-blue clad target. It could have been hours, it could have been seconds, but hell, you didn't care--you were thoroughly stultified either way.

Refusing to bear the boredom of sitting in the shadows, alone, looking out for the Bat's look-out, you decided to take action. Distracting the look-out was just as good as keeping an eye out for him, right? Plus, you thought it far more catlike to go play with the baby-bird rather than watch him from afar. Selina would commend you for your initiative.  
  
Sure, there were far _better_ and less _rude_ ways to 'distract' someone than to launch a full frontal assault and land on their abdomen in cat-position from a rather high altitude, but your way was certainly more fun.  
  
Once your victim's coughing fit and groans of pain had ceased, he looked up at you with an equally surprised and exasperated look on his face, which you reciprocated with a smug, or, one may even say _catlike_ look of your own.  
  
"A little _birdie_ told me you were back in town." You sang, tilting your head to the side and leaning forward, placing your hands on his chest to steady yourself. He struggled slightly, attempting to sit up, and you lightly pressed your freshly sharpened metal "claws" onto the material of his suit as a warning. You had no intention of letting him go so soon.  
  
"So, the first thing you thought to do was pin me to a cold, dirty rooftop at two in the morning to say 'hello'?" You couldn't tell whether he was speaking with annoyance or amusement. Probably both.  
  
"There are a _lot_ of things I'd be willing to pin you to, Bird-boy." As you spoke, you'd brought a hand up to his face, using a single claw to brush some of the loose hair away from his eyes, a smirk playing at your lips. He scoffed.  
  
"Wow. I'd almost forgotten how forward you were."  
  
"Just thought you might appreciate a warm welcome... " Experimentally, you brought your face down, close enough to his to raise alarm. For a moment, he did nothing, then he appeared to be raising his head up to to meet your lips, but then--yep, there it was; and not a moment later than you'd expected.  
  
Before you knew it, you were laying on your back while he stood a good ten feet away from you, arms crossed and looking a little bit victorious. You pouted, twisting into a catlike stance momentarily before you raised completely to your feet as well.  
  
"Oh, Little Bird... You're _still_ no fun... " You whined as you slowly walked in his direction, then began circling around him ~~sort of like a feline~~. What can you say? The whole "cat" shtick was actually pretty fun.  
  
"And _you_ still run around dressed like 50% of teenage girls on Halloween. Maybe whoever said people never change was right." Dick was sure to stay on guard as you moved around him, not knowing what it is you could potentially do, but wanting to be prepared nonetheless should you attempt something.  
  
"I certainly _hope_ not..." You muttered, coming to a stop in front of him and quite enjoying the fact that a small smirk was evident on his lips.  
  
You were both silent for a moment before he decided to speak again.  
  
"Y'know, I _should_ be turning you in right now. God knows what you've been up to since I left."  
  
"Should you? Probably. Are you going to? Absolutely not."  
  
"And what makes you say that?"  
  
"Well, First of all, both you and the Bat would get seven kinds of hell from Selina for getting her sweet, innocent little protégé thrown in the slammer." He scoffed, presumably at the word 'innocent'. "Secondly, if I was in jail, who would be there to conviniently appear out of nowhere and keep you company while you're on patrol? You'd miss me, of course. Blüdhaven must have been _very_ lonely without me."  
  
He sighed. However, you noted, he didn't deny it.  
  
Humming a sound of amusement, you stepped up onto the ledge of the rooftop, glancing towards the building you were supposed to make sure the man behind you wasn't paying too close attention to. Ms. Kyle had made it very clear that she wanted zero interruptions.  
  
"So...What do you say we get you some celebratory 'welcome home' early morning take-out?" You turned around while you spoke--he'd been staring at you.  
  
"Let me guess--I'd be taking care of the bill, right?"  
  
"Be a doll, would you?"  
  
He smiled, shaking his head--not as if to say "no," but in an incredulous manner.  
  
"Sorry, Whiskers, but I'm gonna have to raincheck. Tonight isn't the best night for a _date_."  
  
"Now, now, Boy Wonder, I didn't say anything about a _date_. Looks like someone's ready to take this relationship of ours to the next level, hmm?"  
  
"Which relationship would that be?"  
  
"The one you like to pretend we don't have."  
  
Evidently, he didn't have an answer for this, as he changed the subject almost immediately. And you thought _you_ were the evasive one.  
  
"I know you're trying to distract me, y'know. I saw Catwoman slip in through a window 10 minutes ago."  
  
"Drat," You said, not really caring in the slightest. "My master plan has been foiled once again by the infamous Nightwing."  
  
In the distance, you heard the sound of a whip cracking, and you turned around just in time to see your mentor maneuvering her way onto the roof of a building across the street. The two of your held eye contact for a moment before she turned around, doing a cartwheel for added flair before jumping off of the building and out of site.  
  
"Well, that's my cue." You sighed, a disappointed tone in your voice. Turning around, you weren't surprised in the slightest to see that the Batman had silently landed beside Nightwing.  
  
"See you around, Bluebird," You chimed, offering him a wink. To the older man, you gave a lazy salute.  
  
Utilizing your own dramatic flair, you leaned backwards until you fell from the rooftop, only to disappear into the night as well.  
  
Richard had taken a few steps forwards and looked over the edge, a small smile still evident on his face.  
  
"Stay out of trouble, will ya?"

He couldn't see you, but he knew you heard him, as was confirmed by a disembodied laugh that played in his head like a broken record for the rest of the night.


End file.
